Hope's Return Home
by Forever Takari
Summary: [Complete!] After being in New York for 5 years, TK is finally coming back to Odaiba. But why is Kari so upset? Did something happen in their past. My first fic! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, then 02 would have ended with Takari as an official couple and Davis would have a better job instead of having a noodle cart. In other words, I do NOT own Digimon.  
  
A/N: Hey!!!!! This is my first fic so please don't flame me. I will accept constructive criticism, though. This will be a Takari, so if you like Daikari stay away. (I hate Daikari.) Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kari Kamiya, a young twenty-four year old psychologist, was sitting in her office desk sorting out and organizing the files for her patients. She did this almost all day since she only had few patients come in today. Every so often she would stare at her watch to see if it was time for her to leave. Luckily for her, today was Friday so she would not to work tomorrow.   
  
Unfortunately for her, that meant that tomorrow is Saturday. 'He's coming tomorrow', Kari thought for the millionth time that day. She sighed yet again. Was she nervous? Of course she nervous! TK Takaishi, the man she once thought was the love of her life, was coming back to Odaiba.   
  
It had been five years since they had broken up. TK and Kari were so happy together. In fact they were even engaged to be married. Kari thought her life was perfect then.   
  
Then one day TK had gotten a letter of acceptance to NYU. He told he wanted to go. Kari didn't. She did not want to leave her friends and family behind. But most of all, she was afraid of going somewhere new, someplace where she didn't know anyone. Even Mimi had moved back to Odaiba because she missed the other DDs, Joe mostly.   
  
After a few days of thinking about it, she had told TK that she did not want to go to New York with him. She also told him that they should brake up. She didn't want TK to stay in Odaiba and lose a great opportunity like this because of her. She wanted what was best for him.  
  
It turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life, and she knew it, too. In fact, the day he left, Kari had decided at the last minute that she did want to go with him because she could not live without him. However, when she got to the airport it was too late. His plane had already left.  
  
Now after five years, TK was coming back to live in Odaiba. This was hard on Kari. The two of them had not seen or communicated with each other in the past five years. The worst part was the fact that she had to go to TK's "welcome home" party tomorrow. She didn't how to act around him.  
  
Kari was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice that it was time for to leave work. She quickly gathered her things, put them in her briefcase, and headed out the door.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
When Kari arrived at her little one bedroom apartment, she ate dinner, took a shower, and decided it was time to relax.  
  
Riiiiiing Riiiiig. 'So much for relaxing' She thought. She got up and walked toward the phone.   
  
"Hello."  
  
*Hey Kari!!*  
  
"Hey Yolie! What's up?" Kari said, happy to talk to her friend.  
  
*Nothing Much. Just wanted to talk to about something. *  
  
Kari sighed. She can almost guess what that 'something' was.  
  
"What is it Yolie?"  
  
*TK.* Yep, Kari was exactly right.  
  
"What about TK?" she asked knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.  
  
*Well...it has been five years since you've talked to him. How are ya gonna act around him tomorrow. I mean...it would be pretty awkward for you tomorrow, isn't it? *  
  
Kari sighed again. "I don't really know, Yolie. Look...I really don't want to talk about this right. I'm stressed enough about this," she said giving a weak chuckle. "I talk to ya tomorrow at the party, OK."  
  
*Alright, fine. See ya tomorrow! * Yolie said, and with that both girls hung up. Kari was about to go to bed, when she heard the phone ring again. 'What do you want now' Yolie? She thought as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
*Hi Kari. *  
  
"TK?"  
  
~+~+~+~  
Ha Ha. Cliffhanger. End of chapter One. Remember, it's my first fic so please be gentle. Please R&R. No flames, just constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Digimon because if I did then 03 would not be so stupid and would have been way better.  
  
A/N: Hi ya'll!! I'm sooooo happy. People actually liked my story and reviewed it!! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you won't be disappointed.  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"TK?", Kari couldn't believe she was hearing his voice. After all, she hadn't heard from him in five years.  
  
*Yeah, it's me Kar. How have you been?*  
  
"Uh...I'm fine. Um TK, it's...uh...not that don't want to talk to you, its just that, well...um...we haven't spoken in five years." Kari said, finding it rather difficult to speak.  
  
*I know.* TK said sadly. *It's just that, well...I'll be back home soon and I wanted to know what things will be like between us when I get back.*  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
*Well, I don't want things to be awkward between us.*  
  
Kari couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. "Well, TK, you can't expect things to not be awkward...I mean...there's just so much in our past."  
  
*I know. What I really meant was that I still want us to friends. I wouldn't be able to stand being in Odaiba and not talk to you.*  
  
"You haven't talked to me in five years, what difference will it make?" Kari said sounding more bitter than she really wanted to.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, which felt like a few hours for Kari.  
  
*Kari, I-*  
  
"Listen TK", said Kari, cutting him off, "I didn't really mean for what I said before to sound so bad. I wouldn't want us to never speak again either. It's just gonna be hard for a while."  
  
*I know, I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose you forever. I mean we were...are best friends right?*  
  
"Yeah, we are." She said smiling to herself  
  
*Kar? You are gonna be at my welcome home party right? *  
  
"Yeah, TK, I'll be there. Um...where you now anyway?"  
  
*I'm at the airport. I'm getting about ready to board the plane soon. Listen Kar, I gotta go now I'll talk to ya at the pary, OK?*  
  
"Yeah TK, see ya soon."  
  
*Kari...um...I'm sorry I haven't called you in five years.*  
  
"Yeah, me too" and with that they both hung up.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
TK Takaishi smiled as he hung up is cell phone. It sure was great to hear Kari's voice again. It had been so long, too long actually.  
  
He also had a very sad feeling. Kari wasn't just his ex-girlfriend, she was his ex-fiancé, the person he had once wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the girl he had known since he was eight years old. Now she seemed almost like a complete stranger.  
  
last call for the flight from New York to Tokyo, Japan, last call This brought TK back to reality. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the first call.  
  
'Well, here I go' he thought while boarding the plane, 'back to Odaiba, back to my old life and back to an old friend.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari barely got any sleep that night. She was to busy thinking about TK and the conversation they had.  
  
Just as she was about to at least a little bit of sleep, she was startled by the sound of her alarm clock going off. "Oh damn, I forgot to take it off last night" she said while trying to turn it off. "Well I guess there's no point trying to fall asleep now" she mumbled to herself trying to get out of bed after seeing that it was 7:00 a.m.  
  
After taking a shower, Kari was about to prepare some breakfast when the phone rang. 'Who could be calling me this early in the morning?'   
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
*Hey Kari.*  
  
"Davis? Why are you calling me so early? I didn't even know you were capable of waking up so early." She asked genuinely shocked that her friend was awake this early.  
  
*I was wondering if you would want to join me for breakfast today?*  
  
"Uh, Davis? Shouldn't you be having breakfast with your wife?"   
  
*Oh she left early this morning to visit her parents. You know I don't get along with her parents. I never knew how awful in-laws could be.* he said while laughing. *So, breakfast of not?*  
  
"Sure, at the diner across from your place?"  
  
*Yep, see you in 15 minutes?  
  
"Sure, see ya." After talking with Davis, Kari went to her car and drove to the diner.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari and Davis had just finished eating their breakfast and were now just talking in their booth, waiting for the waitress to bring them the bill.  
  
"So how's Mia?" Kari asked him. "Oh she fine. She went to her parents' house because her younger brother was coming from college to visit.  
  
Mia is Davis's wife. They had been married for almost a year now. After getting over his crush on Kari in their junior year of college, he met Mia and instantly fell in love with her. Kari was happy for him because she knew he deserved someone special, and Mia was definitely that someone.   
  
"So how are ya gonna handle being around TK again?" Davis asked Kari. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" asked Kari. "Because we know how close you and TK used to be." Davis replied. "Well it's gonna be hard." Kari stated.  
  
Davis didn't say anything more about the subject. He just hoped that his friend would be OK.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
End of Chapter Two!!!!! You know what to do!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Hey!!!! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my fic 'cause it really gives me inspiration to write more, so don't stop reviewing!  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter Three  
TK Takaishi sat in his on the plane looking out the window. He tried his best to fall asleep, but he was too anxious about returning to Odaiba. It had been so long since he had seen all of his friends. He couldn't wait to hang out with all of them again, especially Matt.  
  
TK missed his brother a lot. The last time he saw him was at Matt and Sora's wedding just before TK had left for New York. Now they had a son that TK had never even seen. Sure TK had many opportunities to visit his family, he just didn't know what it would be like to be home again, so he just never went back.  
  
'Man what a fool I've been', TK thought, 'I could have a least visited them a few times in the last five years'. Now he would just have to try and fit in with them again.  
  
During his flight, TK wondered how much his friends had changed. He couldn't imagine Davis ever changing and becoming more mature. TK knew that Davis had gotten married, he just couldn't go to the wedding because he had finals at NYU at the same time as the wedding.  
  
TK thought about his other friends too. He wondered if Yolie and Ken were still great together or if Cody had gotten any...well...taller. He figured Tai would still be the same soccer loving fanatic and that Joe would still be paranoid and he knew for sure that Izzy still loved computers because Izzy just won't be Izzy if he didn't. TK couldn't help but smile at the thought of Mimi dragging Sora around shopping in just about every store in Odaiba. Yep, he sure missed his friends.  
  
Then there was Kari. TK definitely thought about her a lot. He wondered if she was happy, if she had a boyfriend and if her life was better now that he wasn't in it. He knew it would be difficult being around her again. It would bring back a lot of memories for them both, memories he had tried to forget because it hurt too much to think about them.  
  
TK looked at his watch. He would be landing in about an hour and a half. He had to prepare himself for what was to come when he saw his friends again, when he saw Kari again.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari was at her apartment now and she was starting to get ready to go to Matt and Sora's place for TK's party. She was nervous, very nervous. She kept wondering how she would act towards TK. Would she talk to him? What would she talk to him about?  
  
::KNOCK, KNOCK::  
  
Someone was at the door. Kari walked out of her room and opened the front door. It was Yolie and Ken.  
  
"Hi guys" Kari said to them as they walked in. "Hey Kari, we just thought that we should stop by here before heading over to Matt and Sora's place." Yolie stated. "Don't look at me", Ken said with a sigh, "This was all Yolie's idea." Kari laughed a little. "Yeah well I think I know why Yolie wanted to stop by." Kari said, knowing fully well that Yolie wanted just wanted to talk to her about TK again.  
  
Once again Kari was right. "So Kari, its only about an hour before TK plane arrives" Yolie announced. 'Great, she isn't even going to pretend that she's her for another reason' Kari thought.  
  
"Yolie, why does everything you say have to be about TK?" Yolie had a big smile on her face. "Because TK is your ex-fiancé and now he's coming back and this story could possibly make the perfect soap opera.", she said.   
  
"Don't mind her, Kari", said Ken, "It's just Yolie's nature to never keep her mouth shut." "Hey Ken!!! That's not fair. I'm your girlfriend, your not supposed to say anything bad about me." Yolie pouted. Ken just sighed.  
  
Kari smiled. She always thought that Yolie and Ken made such a perfect couple even though they were completely opposite and basically had nothing in common except for the fact that they were both freakishly smart.   
  
'Those two really were made for each other', thought Kari, 'If only TK and I could have what they have. Ahh! Geez Kari could ya stop thing about him for once.' She scolded herself.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
A couple hours passed and now TK was standing in the airport waiting for Matt to pick him up. Now he was feeling very tired. 'Man, I should have told Matt to schedule the party for tomorrow night. Man, I'm totally jet-lagged.' TK thought. Just then he heard someone calling his name.   
  
"TK! Hey TK over here!" TK looked up and saw a tall blonde man waving at him. It was Matt!  
  
The two brothers ran over to each other and embraced in a warm hug. "Matt it's so good to see you again. You look great!" "You don't look so bad yourself kiddo." Matt said with a smile. TK laughed, "Ya know, Matt, I'm not a kid anymore." " Yeah I guess not," Matt said.   
  
"So ya ready to go now? Matt asked his little brother. "Has ready as I'll ever be." TK replied. The brothers then left the airport and headed toward Matt's car. After putting all of TK's stuff in the car trunk, they hopped in the car and drove home.  
  
During the ride home, TK was looking out the window at the people and places around him. Odaiba, his old home. It was the same and yet so different to him at the same time. He missed being here. Now, however, he would be living here near his friends and his family.  
  
"So, excited to be back?" Matt asked, snapping TK out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone. It's been so long." he answered. "I especially can't wait to see my little nephew." Matt smiled. It would be great for his one-year-old son, Kyle, to finally be with his uncle TK. 'It sure is great to have you back TK'.   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
It was 7:30pm and all the digidestined were at Matt and Sora's apartment waiting for Matt to arrive with TK. Well, not all the digidestined. Davis, as usual, was late. Everyone was waiting excitedly. TK would be here in only a few minutes.   
  
Mimi and Yolie were talking about clothes and boys, which happened to be the only things those two ever talked about. Ken and Cody were listening to Izzy talk about, well, computers. What else would he be talking about? Joe was anxiously waiting for TK and kept looking at his watch every minute. Sora was taking care of Kyle, trying to get him to sleep, but was unable to succeed. Tai was trying to talk to Kari, who really wasn't paying much attention to him because she was growing more nervous by the minute.  
  
Then the door opened and everyone got quiet and looked over to the door ready to jump on TK as soon as he entered. Unfortunately it was only Davis. Everyone grumbled. "What? Aren't you guys happy to see me?" he asked. Tai sighed, "You think you could be early for anything in your life Davis, I mean you were even late for your own wedding." Hey! That wasn't my fault." Davis said. "Yeah right" replied Ken.  
  
The DDs spent another ten minutes talking to each other about work, and a bunch of other different things happening in their lives.  
  
Then once again they heard the door open. Everyone looked up and saw Matt enter. Behind him was a tall, handsome young man. "TK!!" they all yelled. Mimi, or course, was the first one to greet him. She practically pounced on him and gave him at tight hug. "It's sooo good to see you! We all missed you sooo much!" she practically yelled into his ear. "Thanks Mimi, but you don't have to try to deafen me" TK said while laughing.  
  
"TK!!!!!" this time it was Davis who nearly killed TK with a hug, "I'm so glad your back...uh...I mean...hey TA I see you've decided to come back." "Hehe, it's good to see you too Davis."  
  
One by one the DDs came up to TK and hugged him and told him how great is was to have him back. The only one who hadn't greeted TK yet was Kari. She stayed behind the others, unsure of what to say to TK. Then TK's eyes landed on her. She looked so beautiful to him. She hadn't changed at all.  
  
He walked over to her and gave her tight hug. "You look great Kari. I missed you a lot." "You don't look so bad yourself", she said with a smile, "welcome back."  
  
TK was about to say something else, when he saw a small blonde haired boy run over to Sora. "I suppose this is my little nephew, Kyle." TK said, taking the boy in his arms. "You look just like your dad." Kyle just stared at TK since he had never seen him before. A couple seconds later he started to cry. "Way to TP, just make your only nephew afraid of you. He's probably crying because he never saw such an ugly person before. "Yep, you're definitely the same old Davis." TK responded. Everyone laughed.  
  
While Sora went to put Kyle in bed, TK decided to talk to Kari again. He walked toward her and said "Hey Kar. Can we talk?" "Sure" she said. They walk out to the balcony so they could have a little privacy.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a while. Then TK finally spoke. "So, how have you been?" "Fine I guess." Kari responded. "How about you?" "Oh I've been good. So I hear that you became a psychologist. I thought you wanted to be a teacher." "Yeah I did, then I decided that I would prefer to help people who are having a hard time with life. My patients are all kids though. My oldest patient is sixteen." "Sounds nice. You always did have a way of making people happier." Said TK.  
  
They were silent again. Then Tai came onto the balcony. "Hey you two, I bet your both hungry. We're getting ready to eat. You guys coming in?" he asked them. "Yep" said TK and Kari at the same time.  
  
Everyone ate the dinner prepared by Sora and Matt and then went back to talking again. This time they were reminiscing about their adventures in the digital world and were laughing at all the funny times they shared together.   
  
As TK sat with his friends, he realized that this was the happiest he had been in five years. It was really great to be back with his friends, his brother, and the girl he was still in love with. 'Now if only I could just tell Kari that I still loved her, then maybe we could get back together. Yeah right TK, what makes you think she'll want to be your girlfriend again. I guess we'll just have to stay friends.' He thought.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Yay!!! Done with chapter three. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't and I never will.  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll wuz up!!! A special thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic. Just don't stop reviewing and that's an order!!!  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter Four  
~+~+~+~Dream+~+~+~+~  
Kari and TK were walking through the park hand in hand. It was night and the stars in the sky made their stroll all the more romantic. Kari still didn't know why TK brought her here tonight. They hadn't planned on having a date, but TK had suddenly called her and told her to meet him at the park.  
  
They walked for about half an hour with mostly silence, both of them just enjoying each other's company. Then TK stopped walking as they came near a pond. He stood there smiling at Kari and looking into her eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips.   
  
When they broke apart, Kari looked up into his eyes. "OK TK, what's going on?" she asked him curiously. "What? You don't like kissing me anymore?" he asked pouting and pretending he was offended. "You know what mean. Why'd you bring me out here?" He smiled. "Well, I have a surprise for you." "What kind of surprise?" she asked him, now very confused. "Well, this kind of surprise" he answered and with that he dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box. Now Kari was definitely shocked. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was coming next.  
  
TK looked up at her and asked, "Will you marry me Kari Kamiya?" For a moment Kari was silent, she didn't know what to say. Well, actually she did know what to say, she just suddenly had a hard time finding her voice. "Yes TK, I will." She managed to chock out.  
  
TK was so happy. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. "Kari, I know we're young, I mean, we are only nineteen, but I know I can take care of you and I just can't wait to have a life with you and be with you forever." "I know TK and I want to be with forever, too. You've just made my life perfect." Kari said and they both kissed each other again.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
Kari woke up. It had been a while since she dreamt about that night. She hated thinking about that night. It was the happiest moment in her life. Now it meant nothing, her and TK weren't going to be married.  
  
She looked at her ring finger only to find that there was no ring on it. She did this quite often. Sometimes she would wish that the past five years had just been a bad dream and she would waked up to find that she was still nineteen and TK was not in New York and they would still be engaged.  
  
Unfortunately she knew that that was impossible and those last miserable five years of her life did exist.  
  
She looked at her clock, it was 7:30am. Even though she hated waking up so early during the weekend, she knew she there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. 'Great, what a lousy weekend, I couldn't even get to sleep in late at all.' She thought. She managed to crawl out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
TK was up early this morning. He had to move into his new apartment today. He spent the night at Matt's place because he was way to tired to do anything else after the party.   
  
Matt was up as well, which was very unusual for him during the weekends. Sora was still asleep and so was Kyle. Matt was a little grumpy. He had gotten to bed late last night and now he had to wake up early to help his little brother move into his new apartment. Why TK couldn't wait till afternoon to move he didn't know. On the bright side, at least he'd be able to spend some time with his brother.  
  
"Ready to go Matt?" TK asked quite cheery. Matt mumbled something as he walked out the door that TK didn't quite understand. He smiled. He knew his older brother hated being up so early, but it sure was funny seeing Matt so grumpy.  
  
TK and Matt hopped into the car and drove off. Luckily TK's new place was not far away. It took about ten minutes for them to arrive. TK's apartment was on the second the floor of the building. Matt unlocked the door and they both walked in. It was a fairly small apartment with only one bedroom. It was perfect for TK though. The apartment was already somewhat furnished. There was a couch and a reclining chair. The bedroom only had a bed, so TK would have to furnish it with everything else.   
  
By time they were done, it was already 1:00pm. "So TK how do ya like the place?" Matt asked him. "It's great. It's actually bigger than the place I had in New York." "Really? Where you living, in a garbage can?" "It was the only thing I could afford." TK replied.  
"Man I'm hungry! Lets go grab some lunch Matt." "Sure."  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
Kari was once again alone in her apartment just watching TV and eating potato chips. She didn't really go out much. She usually liked to be by herself. Actually this change occurred after her and TK broke up. He never knew how much it effected her.  
  
She wasn't really watching anything in particular, she was just flipping through the channels hoping that something good would come on. Then she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. It was Yolie and Mimi.   
  
"Hey Kari!" said Yolie. "Hi guys...err...what are you doing here?" "Well", Mimi said, "we wanted to go hang out. You know, a little girl bonding. Besides, Joe got called down to the hospital, since he is a doctor and all and is always at work, and Ken's hanging out with Davis, so we were really bored and, by the looks of this place, you must be bored too." "Well I guess I won't mind going out. Just wait here while I go get something better to wear." "Finally she's decided to go out. She's always at home!" stated Yolie.  
  
A few minutes later the girls were walking around, not going anywhere in particular, and talking about lots of different things, until the conversation that Kari dreaded came up.  
  
"So, Kari, how was it seeing TK again? I saw you two talking on the balcony. You guys weren't fighting were you?" Mimi questioned her. Kari rolled her eyes and sighed then answered, "It was barely a conversation. I don't know. I was just...weird...you know...being with TK again. I mean hard looking at my ex-fiancé knowing that all we are now is just friends." "Well if you ask me I'd say that it's your own fault that you and TK aren't married right now. I mean all you had to do was go to New York with him." "Gee thanks Yolie, you sure know how to make me feel better." Kari said sarcastically.  
  
Just then Mimi took a glimpse at a café and saw Matt and TK in there. "Hey look! It's Matt and TK! Let's go join them!" "I don't think so." Kari said, still too nervous around TK. "Oh come on Kari!" Yolie said. "It's not like you'll be alone with TK. Me, Mimi and Matt will be there. Besides, I'm hungry."  
  
The three girls walked into the café and walked over to Matt and TK's table. "Hey guys!" Yolie exclaimed. "Oh hi. What are you lovely girls doing here?" said Matt. "Oh we were just walking by and I saw you guys, so we figured we would come in and say hi. Oh and Yolie was hungry." Mimi stated. "Well why don't you girls join us." TK said.  
  
Mimi and Yolie purposefully sat across from TK so that Kari would sit next to him. "Hi Kari." He said to her with a smile. "Hi" she replied shyly. "So what have you two been up to today?" Mimi asked TK, trying to break the tension that was building up. "Matt was helping me move into my new place." TK answered. "Oh TK you have to invite everyone over soon! I want to see your apartment." "There's really nothing much to see. It's kind of small."  
  
Mean while Kari sat quietly. She still felt uncomfortable around TK. 'Why did I let Mimi and Yolie talk me into coming in here? TK looks good though...Ahhh! Kari don't think like that, you have to stay friends with him. Oh when will I be able to talk to him without feeling so awkward?'   
  
"Uh Kari? Earth to Kari. Are you ok?" Yolie asked, snapping Kari out of her thoughts. "Huh. What?" "TK just asked us if we wanted to see his place now. Are you coming?" "Uh, sure." She answered.   
  
They all left the café and went into Matt's car and drove to TK new apartment. Mimi, Yolie and Matt were talking about different things and TK and Kari just remained quiet.   
  
When they arrived, Kari noticed that TK place wasn't too far from her own. Her place would only be a fifteen-minute walk from here.   
  
TK opened the door and everyone walked in. "Oh TK this place is cozy and it seems pretty much done with unpacking." Yolie commented. "I just hope you can keep this place, unlike most guys. Ken always has our a mess." Yolie and Ken had been living together for two years, even though they weren't married yet. They are engaged though and would be married in a couple months.  
  
"TK's not a messy guy." Kari said after being quiet for so long. "Unlike Matt of course." She said with a smile. "Hey! I'm not messy. Well, at least Sora won't let me be messy." Matt and Kari had actually become good friends. Kari didn't know why, but after TK had left she went to Matt for comfort. Maybe it was they were the two who were closest to TK. Now they often joked on each other. Matt had become like Kari's second older brother.  
  
"So what are you guys up for next?" TK asked. "I gotta go. Sora hates it when I make her watch Kyle all day. I am not in the mood for a lecture from her. See ya TK!" Matt said and then left. "Sorry TK but Joe is actually expecting me to buy the groceries today so I gotta do that now. Oh and Yolie promised to help me." "I did?" Yolie asked clueless. "Yes you did." Mimi answered while grabbing Yolie and pulling her out of the apartment, obviously wanting TK and Kari to be alone together.  
  
"She is so obvious." TK said. "Yep" Kari replied, both of them knowing exactly what Mimi what up to. TK decided to cease the opportunity. "So your not busy are ya Kari? How about you and I catch up on the last five years." Kari smiled. "Sure" she said.   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
TK and Kari were sitting in TK's apartment talking and laughing about old times. They had spent almost and hour just talking about everything they did when they kids and were mostly laughing as they remembered all the goofy things that Davis had done.  
  
"So how's everyone been since I left?" TK asked. "Well nothing much has changed." Kari answered. "I think the one who changed the most is Davis, I mean, he's still always late for everything and still has a pretty big ego but he's a lot more caring and doesn't only think about himself. I think we have his wife, Mia, to thank for his change." "Yeah, I'd like to meet her. Anyone who can change Davis deserves some sort of reward." TK said while laughing.  
  
"So what about Tai? I keep hearing all these crazy stories about him from Matt. Is he married or not?" Kari sighed. "Well, Tai is married to a girl named Dana. They ran off and eloped. We only found out two weeks after they were married. Our parents were pissed." "Wow! I can't believe Tai would do something like that." TK said shocked. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. It's not like our family didn't like Dana and they were afraid of telling us they were getting married. We all liked her and thought they were good together. I guess it was just a spur of the moment sort of thing."  
  
"How have you been, Kari, during the last five years, and don't just say 'fine', I mean really how have you been?" TK asked in a more serious tone. Kari sighed again. How had she been? She knew the answer to that question, she had been miserable. She wasn't anywhere near as happy as she had been when they were still together, but she couldn't let TK know that.  
  
"I've been ok really." She lied. "I got through college and found a great job, and that's just pretty much been my life." TK knew she was holding something back, but decided no to push her anymore. "What about you? How have you been?" she asked him.  
  
TK thought for a moment. Should he tell her everything or just forget about it. He finally decided to tell her.   
  
"Well, I've been engaged again."  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
Haha!!! Another cliffhanger! Don't you guys love those? Review and tell what ya'll think about this chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this again? I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! *Tears*  
  
A/N: Hi again! Thank you all of you who reviewed my fic. I'm soooo glad you guys like it! I'm trying to make the rest of the story just as good. So as always review and tell me what you think.  
Hope's Return Home  
Chapter Five  
Kari just stared at TK. Did she hear right? Did he just say he was engaged? She felt her heart break. 'Obviously he hasn't been in as much pain as I've been these past five years.' She thought bitterly.  
  
"You're engaged?" she asked, finally finding her voice. "No. I was engaged." He answered calmly. "It's kind of a long story. It's also part of the reason I came back to Odaiba." "So what happened?" Kari asked, still finding it hard to speak. TK sighed. He knew he had to tell her.  
  
After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. "Well...you see...I met her three years ago. Her name is Melissa. She was great, you know, smart, funny, pretty. I guess I just fell in love with her."  
  
He paused for a moment. Kari tried to absorb all this in. It wasn't fair that he had found someone and fell in love while she was lonely and hadn't known love since she lost TK. She was trying her hardest to compose herself instead of flipping out at him. "Go on." She said as calm as possible.  
  
"Well I was happy...for a while. Then I realized that my happiness was beginning to fade. I tried to forget about it and just go on with the wedding, but I...I just...I just couldn't go through with it while I was still...still..." "Still what?" asked Kari. "Still not quite ready to be married." He said. What he really meant was, 'While I was still in love you, Kari', but he just couldn't quite get the words out.  
  
Kari just sat there. She didn't know what to say. He was engaged. As she looked at him she didn't see TK Takaishi, the boy she had grown up with and the man she had once wanted to marry. She saw a complete stranger. For the past five years he had not talked to her and had been living a whole new life, a life without her in it.   
  
She couldn't stand to be there any longer, so she got up and said, "It's getting late. I better go now." TK didn't have time to ask her to stay longer. She walked out the door quickly. 'Great, I hurt her again. Why do I always seem to hurt her when she's the most important person in the world to me?' TK thought sadly.  
  
TK walked into his room and pulled out an old photo album. It was full with pictures of him and Kari. He didn't know why he still had it, he should have gotten rid of it when Kari broke up with him. Still, it was full of memories, good memories.   
  
He began to remember all the good times they had together. He remembered their first kiss, first date, and when he proposed to her. He was so sure that his life was perfect. He had the perfect girl and they would be married in a few months. Then he remembered when his perfect life began to fall apart.  
~+~+~+~+Flashback~+~+~+~  
TK was waiting in the park for Kari. He had called her earlier and told her to meet her there because he had some good news to tell her. At least he thought it was good news. He couldn't wait to tell his fiancé about what had him so excited.   
  
He waited for about ten minutes. Then he saw Kari walking toward him. As soon as she reached him she gave him a kiss. "So what's up?" she asked when they broke from their kiss. "What's the great news you had to tell me?" He gave her a huge smile then he said, "I got a letter in the mail today. I was accepted to NYU. Isn't that great!" He was so excited. Then he noticed that she didn't seem as excited as he was.  
  
"NYU? As in New York University?" she asked shocked. "Yeah! Isn't that awesome?! It's a great opportunity for me!" he said very enthusiastically. "Yeah that's great TK...but...New York? That's really far from here." She said, now putting a damper on TK's good mood. "Yeah, but, you'll be with me. We will be married by then. It'll be a great start to our life together." He tried to reason to her.  
  
Kari looked down. She didn't like where this conversation was heading, where it was going to head. "TK I don't want to go to New York." She stated. TK was confused. He thought that going to New York would make her happy. Man was he wrong! This conversation was not going the way he had planned.  
  
"But, Kari, we'd be married. You'd have to go with me. You're not going to ask me to decline an offer like this are you? It's a chance of a lifetime for me, for us." TK stated. "No TK. I don't want leave here. I like being in Odaiba, I like being in Japan! My family's here, all my friends are here, and my life is here." Now TK was getting angry. He really wanted to go to NYU and that's exactly what he planned to do.  
  
"TK, I just need some time to think about this ok. Don't be mad." "How can you expect me to not be mad? This is a great opportunity for me and you want me to just forget about it." He was getting very frustrated. "I know. Just give me some time to think about this." Kari said. Then she turned around and walked away.  
~+~+~+~+End Flashback~+~+~  
'That was the beginning of the end.' TK thought sadly. 'You are an idiot Takaishi, a real idiot. Why'd you leave her? Your life could have been perfect right now. Did I do the right thing by going to NYU?'   
  
TK closed the album and put it away. He needed to get his mind off of Kari. He decided to prepare dinner. Then again, he just moved in so he didn't have anything to cook. 'I guess I gotta go to the grocery now.' Then he left his apartment.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
Kari walked into her apartment and just plopped herself down on the sofa. She was so angry. How could TK ask someone else to marry her? How could he find someone else to make him happy? Didn't he think of her at all in the last five years? 'Of course not you idiot. Why would he think of you when he found someone else?' She thought bitterly. 'Then again, he did call it off. Maybe there's a chance that he might...Oh forget it! There's no way that he could possibly love you after what you did to him.'   
~+~+~+~Flashback+~+~+~+~  
Kari walked to the diner. She had told TK to meet her there. She had something important to tell him, though it would not be easy for her to tell him. She had convinced herself that it was the right thing to do. It would be best for both her and TK. Yes! It must the right thing to do!  
  
When she arrived at the diner she saw TK sitting at a table already. He was early, he was usually never early. He had a nervous look on his face, like if he knew what she was going to tell him.   
  
She sat down across from him. He looked at her with expecting eyes. 'God this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. Well, here I go.' Thought Kari. "TK I need to talk to you about something." She said. "Yeah I figured that out already." TK said sarcastically. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Things had been difficult for them for the past few weeks. They argued a lot about going to New York. It made them both angry and frustrated. It was the biggest fight they had with each other in their entire lives. They were usually a happy couple who never argued about anything.  
  
"TK, I don't think we should get married anymore. I think it would be best if we break up." Kari said. Kari looked into his eyes. They were full of hurt and regret, but he did not say anything. "I know how much going to NYU means to you and I can't ask you to give it up because of me. You were right, it's a great opportunity for you, but I want to stay here, so I think we should just end it now. We're only nineteen, TK, we probably weren't ready for marriage anyway." TK still hadn't said anything. Kari took off her engagement ring and placed it in TK's hand. "I'm sorry TK." Then she got up and left.  
~+~+~+~End Flashback+~+~+~+~  
Kari closed her eyes and let a tear slid down her cheek. 'I think it's official, I am the world's biggest moron. I had the greatest guy in the world...no...the whole universe, and I let him slip right through my finger. It's not like I couldn't survive in New York. In fact, I probably would have been just fine. Stupid, stupid, stupid!! Why did I break up with him? Why?!'  
  
Kari's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the phone ring. She got up and answered it. "Hello"  
  
*Hey sis! * It was Tai, her big brother.  
  
"Oh hey Tai. What's up"  
  
*You don't sound so happy. What happened? *  
  
"Nothing. I just had a really bad day, that's all."  
  
*You want to talk about it? *  
  
"No. So why'd you call?"  
  
*Mom called me. She said she wanted us to come over for dinner tonight. I think she misses us home every night having family dinners. You have to come or she'll freak out.*  
  
"Yeah I'll be there. Will Dana be there?"   
  
*Yeah. She nervous, though. She still thinks mom and dad are mad at her, but I told her they weren't mad at her, after all, eloping was my idea, not hers. *  
  
"Yeah. Your stupid idea. I would have liked to be at my only brothers wedding."  
  
*I know, but hey, it was a spur of the moment sort of thing. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye! *  
  
"Bye!" Then they hung up.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
A few hours later, Kari was at her parent's house. They had just finished eating dinner and were now sitting in the living room talking.  
  
"It's so good to have you guys for dinner once in a while. It gets kind of lonely here." Mrs. Kamiya had said. "Don't worry mom. Even though we're grown up now we're still your kids. Of course we'll come and visit sometimes." Tai reassured her. Mr. Kamiya then turned to Dana. "So Dana, now that you and Tai are married, when are you gonna give me some grandchildren?" "Uh...well actually...I'm pregnant."   
  
"You are?!" Kari asked shocked. "Gee Tai were ya planning on keeping that a secret too? Were ya just gonna run off and have a baby and then tell us two weeks later that you're a father?" Tai started laughing. "Calm down sis. We were planning on telling you guys tonight and we did. So what do you guys think? I'm gonna be a dad!!" "That's great son. We couldn't be happier for you two. You and Dana will be great parents. Now all we need to make everything perfect is for Kari to find her 'prince charming' and get married too." Mrs. Kamiya said happily.  
  
'Great. Did she have to bring that up? I'll probably never get married!' Kari thought.   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
Monday morning. Kari woke up depressed and in a bad mood, which is not a good thing since she's a psychologist and has to be positive to her patients. 'Why do I feel like I didn't have a weekend?' she thought. Her weekend was rather eventful and she never really got a chance to relax, which was something she loved to do during the weekends.   
  
She took a shower, dressed into her work clothes, ate breakfast, and left for work. She got there in twenty minutes and walked into her office.  
  
She had to try to get herself in a better mood. She had a patient coming in a few minutes. His name was Dilyn (A/N: I'm not Japanese and not very creative. Sorry if I don't use any Japanese name. I just don't know any, and like I said, I'm not very creative.) He was a twelve-year-old boy and Kari's favorite patient.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Kari's secretary's came through the speaker, * Dr. Kari your patient Dilyn has arrived. * Kari pushed the 'talk' button and answered, "Send him in please."  
  
A boy walked in right after. He was small built with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was a very sweet and caring boy. It took a while for him to open up to Kari when he first started to go to her, but now he was very open with her and would talk about pretty much everything to her. It was almost as they were friends.  
  
"Hey Dilyn. How are you today?" Kari asked him as he sat down in the chair across from her desk. "Fine." He answered plainly. "Anything interesting happen to you since I last saw you?" She asked him. "Well, I dreamt about my dad last night." He answered.  
  
The whole reason why Dilyn needed to see a psychologist was because his father had left him, his mother, and sister. One day Dilyn's mom and dad got into a fight and then his father packed up and left that same night without saying bye to anyone. That left depressed. He loved his father so much, but his father had left and hadn't even called Dilyn or sent him a letter.  
  
"What was the dream about?" Kari asked him. Dilyn answered, "Well, it was actually more like a memory. It was the time my dad took me fishing with him. It was the last thing we did together before he left." "Do you miss him?" asked Kari. "No! Why should I miss him? He's a jerk! He just left us, left me! He used to say he loved me, but how could leave someone you love?!" The young boy shouted.  
  
"I know what you mean. Believe me. I know what it's like for someone say they love you and then just leave." She said, now thinking about TK. How could he leave her. If he really did want to marry her, he wouldn't have left, right?  
  
"Oh yeah? What happened to you?" Dilyn asked curiously. Kari chuckled. "Hey I'm the psychologist here. I'm supposed to listen to your problems. Your not supposed to listen to my problems."  
  
The rest of their meeting went like that. They talked about all the things that were going on in Dilyn's life. Kari hoped she was helping him. He was a lot happier than he was when she first met him. He always made her laugh. By the end of their meeting Kari was in a much better mood.  
  
When it was time for her lunch break, Kari got up and left her office to go get something to eat. As she reached the front door of the building she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Kari! Wait up!" Kari turned around and saw Kane. He was also a psychologist who worked in the same building as her. His office was on the second floor, though, while hers was on the ground floor. He was only two years older than Kari. He was tall and handsome with black hair slicked back with hair gel. He was very muscular and looked extremely dashing in his white, button down shirt and red necktie, he looked very professional.  
  
"Hey Kane. What's up?" she asked. He had a big smile on his face. "Well, I was wondering, since we see each other here at work everyday and since I can't seem to keep my eyes off of you, would you like to go out on a date with me?"  
  
Kari thought for a moment. A date? Sure she went on many dates since her and TK broke up, but she could never seem to find the right guy. Then she thought of TK. She got angry just thinking about him. If he was able to move on with his life, then she could move on, too.  
  
"Sure Kane. I'd love to go on a date with you." she answered with a smile.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
End of Chapter Five. How'd you guys like it? Please, Please REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think of this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I could wish upon a star, blow out the candles on a birthday cake, and throw a penny into a wishing well, but still Digimon will never be mine.  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! *hint hint * Don't stop Reviewing!!!!!! Anyway, read on. Hope you enjoy it.   
  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The rest of the week went by pretty well for Kari. She had seen many patients and had even told one patient named Nina that she didn't have to come back for meetings anymore, which was a good thing because it meant that Nina was better now.  
  
Kari hadn't seen TK at all and that was a relief to her because she wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by any tension. She didn't want there to be any tension between herself and TK, but it was inevitable. It would take a while for them to be able to go to being just friends.   
  
Most importantly, Kari was looking forward to her date with Kane, which happened to be tonight, Friday night. She had known Kane for quite a while now and had to admit he was very hot! Besides his good looks, Kane was very sweet, charming, and funny. Yep, this was a date to look forward to.  
  
It's not like Kari hadn't dated anyone since TK. She went on lots of dates, but all the guys she dated were either cocky, ignorant, loud, or just plain annoying. Yolie had once told her that there was nothing wrong with the men she dated and that she was just comparing to TK. Of course Kari, being stubborn, had denied that and just said that there weren't any good guys in the world anymore.  
  
Now Kari was at her apartment getting ready for her date. She told Kane that she would meet him at he restaurant at 7:00pm and it was now 5:30pm. She had just finished with her hair when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
It was Mimi, Sora, and Yolie. "Hey Kari!" they said. "Hey girls. Why exactly are you here?" Kari asked. They had made a habit of un-expectantly coming to see Kari. "We came to see you before your date." Sora answered. "Are ya gonna let us in or not?" asked Yolie.   
  
"So tell us about this guy you're going out with." Mimi told Kari, as the three girls walked inside. "Well, he's really nice and sweet and he definitely has a way the ladies." Kari answered. "I think Mimi means referring to his looks. Is he hot or not?" Yolie commented. Kari smiled then answered, "Oh yeah! He's hot!" They all laughed.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
TK was now at his apartment and had just finished changing from his work clothes to some casual clothes. He grabbed his denim jacket and headed out the door and walked to bar a couple blocks away. Tonight was guys' night out. He was going to meet Tai and the others at the bar.  
  
He had been in Odaiba for a week now and already he felt at home. It reminded him of when he was growing up here. Odaiba really hadn't changed at all. His life was almost perfect now. His only was Kari. He hadn't talked to her since Sunday and now he felt like she was a complete stranger to him. Oh well. Tonight he would not think about her. He would out with his guy friends, getting drunk and having a good time.  
  
When he got to the bar Tai, Davis, Ken, and Izzy were already there. TK walked up to them and sat at the table. "Hey Guys!" TK greeted. "Hey TP! It's guys night out, which means that you're not qualified to be here." Davis joked. "Ha ha, very funny Davis." TK said sarcastically.  
  
After a few minutes, Joe and Cody came in. "Hey Cody you know this is a bar. Are you sure you're old enough to drink?" Tai teased him. The other guys laughed. Cody was 22 years old so of course he was old enough to drink, but everyone still liked to tease him since he was the youngest member of the group. "Whatever" was all Cody said. "Where's Matt?" Joe asked. Tai started to chuckle. "I heard that Sora left him with Kyle. We probably won't be seeing him tonight. He has to stay home and play daddy." Now they all started to laugh.  
  
"You guys won't happen to be talking about now would you?" They heard a voice behind them say. "Matt! I thought you were stuck home on daddy duty tonight." TK asked his brother. "Yeah well I dropped Kyle with mom. You know how she loves spending time with her grandson." Matt answered.   
  
"So what are gonna do now? Are we just gonna sit here all night a get ourselves drunk?" Joe asked. "Yes!" shouted all the other guys at the same time. "You know Joe you're too uptight. Sometimes you just need to let loose." Matt told him. "Well, I am a doctor you know. I see a lot of people who almost die because they decided to let loose for a while." Joe retorted being his usual paranoid self.  
  
Just then a thin, sexy, beautiful blond walked in the bar. Of course this caught the attention of all the guys. "I'm a married man, I'm a married man, I'm a married man." Matt kept repeating to himself. "Yeah me too" Tai said with a sigh. "Hey TK, you're the only one here without a wife or girlfriend. Even Cody has a girlfriend. Why don't you go and make a move on her?" Izzy stated. "Yeah TA you go and talk to her." "Go on little bro, she's alone, which means she probably doesn't have a boyfriend. Go flirt with her!" Matt tried to coax his little brother.  
  
TK felt uncomfortable when the guys tried to get him to talk to the woman. Sure she was beautiful, well, 'hot' is probably the better word, TK had to admit that, but he really wasn't looking for a girlfriend right now. Actually the only girl he wanted now was Kari. "I don't think so guys." "Aw come on TK, be a man." Tai said. "She's not my type" TK said just trying to make an excuse. "She's hot and sexy. She's every guys' type!" Davis added.   
  
Then a tall handsome man walked in and walked over to the blonde woman and kissed her on the lips. "Well, I guess she does have a boyfriend after all." Joe commented. TK felt relieved now that the pressure was off.   
  
So now the guys were talking about different things and making fun of each other. They would also occasionally make a comment about the beautiful women in the bar. Yep, they were drunk. It was a good thing they all had decided to either walk or take the bus to the bar because if they drove in their own cars they would have been in danger of getting into an accident. Finally TK had stopped thinking about Kari and right now wasn't thinking about anything since he was drunk.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari was now on the bus on her way to the restaurant to meet Kane. She didn't feel like driving herself and she sure didn't feel like walking there either. The bus stopped just about a minute away from the restaurant. When she was inside she noticed that Kane was already there sitting at a table.  
  
"Hi Kane" Kari said as she approached the table. Kane quickly got up and pulled out the chair for Kari to sit in. 'Wow he's polite' thought Kari as she sat down. "You look beautiful Kari." Kane said to her. Kari did look good. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees. "You look good too." Kari said to Kane.  
  
The waitress came and they ordered their meal. While they were waiting for their dinner to come, they began talking about all sorts of stuff. Kane of course started to use his charm on Kari.  
  
"So how come a beautiful woman like doesn't already have a boyfriend?" He asked Kari. "I don't know. I guess I can't seem to find the right guy." Kari answered. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked him. "Well, I just got out of pretty serious relationship about a month ago. I found my girlfriend cheating on me." "Oh I'm so sorry." Kari said very sympathetically. "Well that's enough about me. How about you Kari, was there a 'special guy' in your life?" Kane asked. "Not in a while." Kari answered. "My last serious relationship ended five years ago." She said trying to sound as if it didn't bother her.  
  
Their dinner arrived a few minutes later. They ate and enjoyed it and talked some more. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" Kane asked Kari. "Of course I did. It was great!" Kari answered. "How about some dessert." He asked. "Sure! What'd you have in mind?"   
"How about some ice cream?" "Sure! I love ice cream!"  
  
They both left and walked across the street to in the ice-cream shop. When they walked in, Kari took a seat at a table while Kane went to buy the ice cream. He bought a huge hot fudge sunday for the two of them to eat. "Mmm, this looks great." Kari said. "Yeah. Sundays are my favorite." said Kane.  
  
"I hope you're having a good time." Kane said with a smile. Kari smiled back. "I am." It was true. This was probably the best date she had been on a while. Kane was definitely different than most guys she knew. 'He's still not like TK.' Kari could have kicked herself for thinking that. 'Stop thinking about that Jerk!' Kari scolded herself. She knew TK wasn't a jerk and the fact that they weren't married now was all her fault and not his, but still she didn't feel like blaming herself, so she blamed him.   
  
After they finished eating Kane suggested that they go for a walk in the park. They left the ice cream place and headed toward the park. "So what kinds of things to like doing when you're not at work Kari?" Kane asked trying to get to know her better. "Well I usually just hang out with my friends. If I'm not with them, then I'm at home relaxing and watching TV. What about you, what do for fun?" "I like to play sports. My favorite sport is basketball?" Guess who that answer reminded Kari of.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
In the bar the guys were still drinking and having fun. Then Ken looked at his watch and noticed it was almost midnight. "Oh man. I gotta go. Yolie hates it when I'm out this late, especially when I'm drunk." "Gee Ken, you gonna let your woman control your life?" Davis said. "Oh and I suppose your gonna stay out as long as you want?" Ken asked suspiciously. "Are you kidding? Mia will make sleep on the couch if I stay here any longer." Davis replied as he got up. "See you guys later" Davis and Ken said as they left. "I'm going too, I'm beat." Said Cody. "Yeah me too" said Izzy as he and Joe got up.  
"I guess we're all leaving." Matt said. The whole group left the bar and headed their separate ways.  
  
TK was tired. He walked home feeling exhausted. He decided to take a shortcut through the park (A/N: Hehe, I bet you all know what'll happen next, Hehe) Just then TK saw Kari walking with another guy. The guy had his arm on Kari's shoulder and they were both laughing. It looked like they were on a date.  
  
Something snapped inside of TK. He was jealous. We all know that the normal TK would have just turned the other cheek and walk away, but this was not the normal TK, this was a drunk TK. So without thinking TK walked over to Kari and her date.  
  
"Hey Kari." TK said as he approached them. "TK?" Kari sure was shocked. "What are you doing here TK?" she asked. TK ignored her question, instead he looked straight at Kane and said, "So Kari, this is the kind of guy you're dating now?" "Actually this is our first date." Kane said looking straight at TK. "First date, huh? So, Kari, did you decide that since I'm back in Odaiba that you would start to date someone to try to make me jealous?" TK asked bitterly. "TK, you're drunk." Kari said. She was starting to get a little scared. She had never seen TK act like this before. "So what. It was guys' night out. Everyone got drunk, big deal."  
  
Kane was starting to get angry. "I think you better leave now, pal." He stated in a tone that meant he wasn't joking. "Don't call me 'pal' and don't tell me what to do." TK said. Then he pushed Kane. "TK stop!" Kari yelled. TK just laughed. "You better not do that again," said Kane, growing angrier. "Oh? What if I do?" TK said as he pushed Kane again. "TK just go home." Kari pleaded.  
  
She was actually scared for TK. If he and Kane started to fight then Kane would easily beat TK. After all, Kane was a lot bigger, stronger, and more muscular than TK. "TK please just leave." She begged again. "Oh, you want me to leave now just like you wanted me to leave to New York. Gee Kari you sure are good at sending me away." "I think you need to leave." Kane demanded. "Just back off!" TK yelled at him and shoved him even harder.  
  
Kane couldn't hold it in any more. He gave TK a good left hook right in his eye. TK went down to the ground. Now TK was the one who was angry. He got up, ran toward Kane, and tackled him to the ground. Then he started to punch Kane. "TK stop! Get off him!" Kari yelled. Kane was able to get TK off of him easily and he gave TK another hard punch in the other eye. TK didn't give up, he got up and took a swing at Kane, but Kane ducked so TK missed. Then Kane gave TK another hard punch, which busted TK's lip and sent him flying to the ground. "Leave now!" Kane demanded. TK gave a defeated look and said, "Fine, but don't get too attached to Kari. She has a habit of breaking guys' hearts." Then TK got up and walked away.  
  
TK was pissed. Not only did he see his ex-fiancé on a date, but he also got the crap beat out of him. Now he had a black eye and a busted lip and, from what he could tell, Kari's date barely had a scratch.   
  
When he got home he took a shower and then made a cup of coffee to try to sober himself up a bit. 'Man Takaishi, you sure blew it tonight. Now Kari will want to talk to you again!' TK thought as he drank his coffee.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kane walked Kari back to her apartment. He still seemed angry. Kari was also very angry. She couldn't believe TK had acted like such a jerk tonight. When they were at the front door Kari gave Kane a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the date tonight and I'm sorry about how TK acted." "No problem. Who is guy to you anyway?" Kane asked her. Kari sighed then answered, "Well remember when I told you that my last serious relationship was five years ago? Well it was with TK. We were engaged, but he went to New York and we broke up. Now he's back and well..." "I see. Don't worry. I think he's a jerk for leaving you in the first place." Then Kane kissed her on the cheek too. "Good night Kari." Then he left.  
  
Kari walked inside. She wanted to believe that Kane was right in saying that TK was a jerk for leaving her, but in reality she was the jerk for breaking up with him. She went into and changed into her sleeping clothes and was ready to go to sleep.   
  
Then she heard the phone ring. She knew exactly who it was, she just didn't know whether or not to answer it. She decided to answer it so she walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello TK."  
  
*How'd you know it was me? *  
  
"Who else would be calling this late? Anyway I'm tired and I don't want to speak to you so bye."  
  
*Wait! Wait! Don't hang up! Please, just hear me out. *  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
*I just wanted to apologize. I know I acted like and idiot tonight. I just don't know what came over me. Please just don't be angry. *  
  
"How can I not be angry?! You ruined my date TK!"  
  
*I know. I'm really sorry. I just...I don't know. I've really never done anything like that before. *  
  
"Yeah well I never thought you would do anything like that. TK, it's late. I gotta go now. Bye."  
  
*Bye. * Then they both hung up.  
  
Kari laid in her bed thinking. She had no clue what was going on with TK. At first she thought that TK was over her and had moved on, but after tonight she wasn't sure. She knew she still loved him, but she wasn't sure getting back together with him would be the best idea. 'Oh well, I'm too tired right now to think. I'll figure this all out another time.'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
That's it for chapter 6. Did you guys like it? Review and tell me. By the way I'm going through some writer's block and I don't really know what else to do with this story so if you have any suggestions then tell me in a review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now that I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 6! I hope this story isn't getting lame because I think it's getting boring. Oh well, I'm trying to keep the story interesting but writing a fic is harder than I thought it would be. Anyway I hope you all will like this chapter. I still have some writer's block but I did manage to come up with an idea for this chapter.  
  
To ARCHANGEMON: I tried to email you like you asked but something went wrong and the email kept coming back to me undelivered so I don't know what the problem is so I'll answer your questions now: This is not a TK bashing fic. TK's too good to be bashed. Kari knows she was wrong for breaking up with TK but she doesn't like to admit it. Also, I'm trying my best not to make this fic corny or too sappy. By the way I sort of used your idea about putting TK with a kick ass chick so thanks for that idea.  
  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
TK woke up at 10:00am on Saturday morning with a major hangover. 'If I feel this bad then I feel sorry for the other guys. I drank the least last night.' He thought as he managed to crawl out of bed. His face was in pain because of the fight he had last night with Kane. His swelled lip had gone down but his eye was still black and he had a few bruises on his face.   
  
He walked into the bathroom and took a shower, letting the water wake him up a bit. After his shower, he ate breakfast and drank two cups of coffee. Of course he still felt tired and sick.  
  
TK finished his breakfast and, since he had nothing better to do, decided to go by Matt. He left his apartment and took the bus to Matt and Sora's apartment.  
  
TK took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked down the hallway to Matt's place. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it.  
  
Sora opened the door a few seconds later. "Hey TK! Wow...uh... what happened to your face? TK grumbled, then answered, "It's a long story." Then Matt walked out of his room rubbing his head. "Never again will I go out and drunk, never again." Then he looked up and saw his little brother there. "Oh hey TK. What happened to you? Get in a fight last night or what?"  
  
TK sighed and said, "I got into a fight with Kari's date." Sora gasped. "TK don't tell me you saw Kari with her dated and you decided to make a complete fool of yourself." "Well, I made a fool of myself alright. The worst part is I didn't even win. That guy beat the crap out of me. He's a really strong guy actually." "I can't believe you did that TK." said Sora. "Yeah come on TK didn't I teach you that when you fight, you have to fight to win." Matt added.  
  
Just then the front door opened and Tai walked in. "Hey guys! What's up?" "Tai, don't you know that you have to knock before walking in someone's home?" Matt asked. "Oh come on! Both my best friends live here. I'm practically family!" "Whatever." Matt mumbled. "You seem pretty cheerful Tai," said Sora, "didn't you get drunk last night with all the other guys?" "Of course I did, but Dana made me drink about ten cups of coffee so now I'm pretty hyper."  
  
Tai now seemed to notice TK. "Hey TK, what happened to you buddy?" he asked noticing TK's bruises. "I got into a fight with Kari's date last night." TK answered. "What date? Kari had a date last night? She didn't tell me anything about a date." Tai said, switching to 'protective big brother mode'. "Yeah she had a date with another psychologist that works in her building." Sora informed. "Why do you know things about my sister and I don't?" Tai asked.  
  
Then the door opened again and Kari came walking in. "Sora, I need to talk to y-" She stopped when she saw TK standing there. "Hi Kari." TK said to her. "Uh, hi." She said back. The tension in the room grew a lot just then.   
  
"Is it a Kamiya trait to just walk into someone's apartment without even knocking?" Matt asked, trying to break the tension that was building. Kari ignored his comment. "How are your bruises? Do they hurt?" she asked TK. "No. They're fine." TK replied. Kari nodded then walked up to TK and...SMACK! She slapped TK on his cheek. "That was for being such a JERK and picking a fight with my date!" she yelled at him. Everyone just had a look of shock on their faces. "I guess I dissevered that, just please don't do it again. My face is in enough pain already." TK said.  
  
Everyone heard laughter behind them. They turned around and saw Kyle. Of course little kids find it funny to see an adult hit another adult. Matt walked over and picked Kyle up. "Hey buddy. When did wake up?" he asked his son. "Dada," was all the one-year-old said. "I think he wants some breakfast." Sora said. Then she took Kyle into the kitchen to feed him.  
  
"So, what's everyone up to today?" Tai asked, now that the mood was lightened. "Nothing much." Matt replied. "I'm not doing anything." Kari said. "Well, I was planning on inviting everyone over to my place tonight for a little party. I still have a lot of catching up to do." TK said. "Yeah, that'd be great TK! You'll also finally get to meet my wife." Tai said. "We're coming too!" Sora yelled from the kitchen. "Great! Now I just need to invite everyone else." TK said. "Uh, you're coming too, right Kari?" he asked her. "Um, well, uh, sure I'll be there." Kari answered.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
After spending a couple hours at Matt and Sora's place, TK was now at his own apartment. It was now 1:00 so he decided to call the other dds and tell them about the party at his place.   
  
He had finished all the phone calls and everyone said that they would come. 'Now what do I do? I'm bored. Usually I'd go hang out with Kari if I were bored, but I guess those days are over.'   
  
Just then TK heard a knock at his door. Wondering whom it could, he got up and opened it. When he opened the door he saw two guys and two girls his age standing in the hallway. "Hey!! What are you guys doing here?!" TK asked, very shocked to them there. "Jeez TK, we fly all the way to Japan from New York and that's the type of greeting we get. Aren't you even the least bit happy to see us." One of the guys said. "Of course I'm happy to see you guys. I'm just surprised. Uh, how did you guys know where I lived anyway?" One of the girls answered, "We called your mom." "You could have just called me." TK said. "Well, then that would ruin the surprise." Said the other guy.  
  
TK's visitors were his friends from New York. Their names were Rick, Chris, Kat, and Melissa, TK's other ex-fiancé. Rick is the funny, goofy one. He's sort of like Davis. He's a little bit shorter than TK and has red hair. He also plays basketball, in fact, TK met him when they both were on the basketball team at NYU. Chris is more of the silent type, but everyone knows not to mess with him since he's in karate. He's almost as tall as TK and he has blond hair cut so short that he's almost bald. Kat's real name is Katelyn, but she likes to be called Kat. She has short brown hair that reaches to her ears. She's also very intelligent and is the smartest member of the group. Melissa is very tough girl. Actually her sport is kick-boxing! She's not a girl to mess around with. TK was now wishing she was with him last night when he got into that fight with Kari's date. She has medium-length black hair that reaches just below her shoulders that she keeps in a pony tail.   
  
TK was glad to see his friends. Even though he was happy to be back in Odaiba with the dds, he had missed his friends from New York. "So how you guys know where I lived anyway?" He asked his friends. "We called your mom. She gave us your address and directions on how to get here." Melissa said.   
  
It was weird for him seeing Melissa again. 'Great. How am I gonna handle being around another ex-fiancé?' He thought. "So, Mel, how have ya been?" TK asked Melissa. "Fine." Melissa answered. "She's got a new boyfriend." Kat added. "A boyfriend? But we've only been broken up for two weeks. You're over me already? " TK said. "I'm not over you yet, but Josh is making it easier for me to move on." Melissa answered with a smile. "Josh? You mean your kick-boxing trainer?!" asked TK, who was quite surprised. "Well we've been on a date or two...or four." "Four?!" TK yelled. "Did you even miss me?" "Of course I missed you TK or else I wouldn't have flown all the way to Japan to see you." Mel replied.   
  
TK started to feel depressed. It seemed like both his ex-girlfriends were happier without him. Melissa is dating her kick-boxing trainer and Kari is with some jerk who beat him up.  
  
"By the way TK, What the hell happened to your face? Don't tell me you let some guy beat you up." Rick said. "I didn't let him beat me up. He was just way stronger than me." TK responded. "Well maybe it would have been better if Chris and Mel were there with you." Rick said while chuckling. "Ha ha, I could take care of myself." TK said. "It doesn't look like you can." Kat added. They all laughed except for TK who started to mumble something foul about his friends.  
  
"So TK, When are gonna meet all your old friends?" Chris asked him. "Well actually I invited them all here tonight for a party. You'll meet them tonight at the party." TK answered. "Will Kari be there?" Melissa asked. TK stared at her surprised. "What? I do want to meet the girl you dumped me for." Mel said. "Are you two even together again?" she asked. "Well...no. Things are a bit rocky between us right now." TK answered. "What? You dump me because you say that you're still in love with your ex-girlfriend Kari, and now you tell me that you haven't even gotten back together with her!" Mel yelled. TK was taken aback. "Well it has only been a week." TK responded. They all laughed. "Come on TK. Since when has it taken you a week to get a girl. You had a reputation in New York as the guy who got any girl he wanted." Rick said. "Yeah. You kissed me after knowing me for only three days." Mel added.  
  
TK sighed. He was able to get any girl he wanted or tell a girl how he felt, but Kari's different. She's not like the women he knew in New York. When they were kids growing up together he could tell her any and everything. Now it seemed like they couldn't even talk to each other.   
  
TK didn't want to about Kari right now so he decided to change the subject. "You guys want me to show you around Odaiba now?" He asked his friends. "Sorry TK but I think we'll pass," Kat said, "We just flew from New York to Japan and now we're exhausted. And since there's a party tonight I think we should rest so we'll be energetic for the party." "Do you even have enough room for us stay here?" Chris asked.   
  
That was a problem that TK hadn't even thought about. "Well the couch turns into a bed so two of can sleep on that and I guess someone can sleep on the recliner. The fourth person will just have to sleep on the floor." TK told them. "I think Rick should be the one the floor." Kat stated. "Why me?" asked Rick. "Because you're a guy. Guys need to rough it a bit." Kat told him. "But Chris is guy. Make him rough it." Rick said. "Chris is nicer than so he gets to be more comfortable on you." Kat said. "I think that you should be on the floor Kat!" Rick retorted. (A/N: Don't they remind you guys of Yolie and Davis.) "Would you two quit arguing. I think I have one of those air mattresses that go on the floor so one of you guys can sleep on that." TK said.   
  
His friends found places to rest and they were soon falling asleep. "I gotta go out for a while to buy some stuff for the party tonight. I'll be back in a couple of hours." TK told his friends then walked out the door.   
  
TK was driving to the grocery. When he came to a red light he stopped and looked out the window. What he saw made him angry. It was Kari and the same guy from last night walking together hand in hand. They were talking. The guy must have said something funny because he saw Kari laugh. Now TK knew better than to start a fight with that guy though.   
  
A loud honk from the car behind snapped TK back to reality. He hadn't even noticed the light turn green. He drove off. He hated the fact that Kari was with that guy. 'What does he have that I don't?' TK thought bitterly. 'I'll just have to figure out a way to get Kari back. I won't let her be with that jerk.'   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari was now walking around with Kane. He had called her earlier and invited her to go to lunch with him. She liked being with him. He was sweet to her and wasn't annoying like the other guys she had dated.   
  
Still, he wasn't TK. Kari couldn't stop thinking about TK. This morning she was pissed at TK because he got into a fight with Kane last night, but now she was sort of flattered. I mean is wasn't good for him to fight with Kane, but it meant that TK was jealous which means he must still have feelings for her, right? She hoped that's what it meant. But would she get back together with TK if she had the opportunity? Kari didn't know. She liked being with Kane and she wasn't exactly sure if being with TK would be the best idea.  
  
Kari didn't want things to be awkward between her and TK forever. She told him that she would go to the party tonight because she wanted them to be friends like they used to be.  
  
"How about you and I go out for dinner tonight." Kane said, snapping Kari out of her thoughts. Kari almost said yes but then remembered the party at TK's apartment. "Sorry, I'm going to a friends party tonight." She told him. Kari purposely didn't tell Kane that it was TK's party because she didn't want him to get angry. "Are dates invited?" Kane asked. "Actually...no." Kari said. She did not want Kane and TK to be near each other again. Kane just nodded his head. He looked a bit disappointed but didn't say anything else about it.   
  
The two of them walked together for a couple a few more hours. Then Kari looked at her watch and noticed it was 5:00. "Oh man, I gotta go Kane." She told him. "Do you have to?" Kane asked while pouting like a little kid. Kari smiled and said, "Yes, I really gotta go." Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her apartment.  
  
When Kari got back to her apartment she took a shower and got dressed. She decided to walk to TK place since it wasn't far and also because she hated driving unless it was really necessary.   
  
When she got to the front of TK building Kari saw Davis and his wife Mia arriving as well. "Hey Davis, hey Mia." Kari greeted. "Hi!" They both said. The three of them went up to TK's floor and knocked on the door of his apartment. Matt opened the door. "Hey guys! You're the last one to arrive." Matt stated.   
  
When they walked in Kari saw all her friends there talking, but then she noticed four people that she had never seen before talking to TK. TK looked over and saw Kari, Davis, and a women who he figured must be Davis's wife. He walked over to them. "Hey guys!" TK greeted with a big smile. "Hey TM!" Davis greeted back. "You finally get to meet my beautiful wife Mia." Davis said. TK shook Mia's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Oh and by the way, forget what your goofy husband says. My name is TK." TK said. Mia smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you TK." she said.   
  
Kari smiled then said, "Aren't you even gonna say hi to me TK?" she asked him. TK smiled back. "I thought I already did." he replied. Then someone came up behind TK and tapped his shoulder. Kari saw a girl with a black ponytail standing behind TK. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends TK?" the girl asked him. TK nodded and motioned for Kari, Davis, and Mia to follow him.  
  
The little group stopped their conversation when they saw Kari and Davis walking toward them. "Guys, these are the other member of the group. This is Kari, Davis, and Davis's wife Mia." TK introduced them to his other friends. "Hi!" They all greeted. Then TK turned to Kari and Davis and said, "These are my friends from New York. They gave me a surprise visit today." Then he pointed to each one of them. "This is Chris, Kat, Rick and Melissa." "Nice to meet you guys. Actually I don't know why you guys would want to even be friends with TL." Davis said. "In case you guys are confused, Davis never calls me TK. It's always either TA or TS or TP or every letter in the alphabet except for K." TK informed his friends. "Yeah, and I'm the only one who has the privilege of getting to screw up his name." Davis said. They all laughed.   
  
Kari was surprised when she heard the name Melissa. Was this the same Melissa that TK said he was engaged to? If they broke up then why is she here now? Are her and TK getting back together? All of these thoughts raced through Kari's head.   
  
"It's nice to meet TK's other ex-fiancé." Melissa said to Kari. Kari was a little surprised by her statement. "Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna beat you up and tell that TK belongs to me." Mel said with a smile. Kari smiled back. "I wasn't thinking that." Kari said. Kari noticed that TK, Davis and Mia had walked and were now talking to the other dds. They probably wanted to get away from the tension.   
  
"Hey Kari! Come over here!" Yolie yelled from across the room. Kari walked over to her. "You didn't have to yell Yolie." Kari said with an annoyed tone. "Oh sorry. Anyway did you meet TK friends form New York? Did you meet Melissa? She and TK used to be engaged also! I didn't know was engaged to someone else other than you! Isn't this crazy! Both of TK ex-fiancés in the same place?" "Calm down Yolie!" Kari yelled. "I already knew that TK was engaged to her. I just didn't think she would ever come here." Kari said.   
  
Kari looked out onto the balcony and saw that TK was out there with Melissa. Now it was Kari's turn to be jealous. She didn't like the fact that Melissa was here. Kari was afraid that TK might want to get back together with Melissa. Kari would have felt better if she knew that Melissa was snobby or mean or something so TK wouldn't want to be with her again, but Melissa was actually pretty nice which means that there could chance that TK might want to get back together with her. 'Great, as if me and TK's relationship wasn't bad enough already, now I have to deal with his ex-girlfriend from New York. She's even prettier than me. There's no reason why TK wouldn't want to be with her.' Kari thought bitterly.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
TK was outside on the balcony with Melissa. He first thought that it would be awkward with her like it was with Kari, but it was actually nice seeing Melissa again. Surprisingly enough Melissa wasn't even mad at TK for breaking up with her and TK was even more surprised that Melissa wasn't mad at him because he was still in love with Kari.  
  
"So TK, when are you gonna tell Kari that you love her?" Mel asked him. "I don't think I'm gonna tell her." TK answered. "Huh? Why not?" asked Mel. "I don't think she's interested in me anymore. We aren't exactly getting along right now anyway." TK answered. "Can you blame her? You left her to go to New York." Mel responded. "Hey, don't even blame that on me. She's the one who called of the wedding and broke up with me. She shouldn't be mad at me. The only one who should be mad at is you and you're not." TK stated. Melissa smiled. "I was mad at you, but then I figured there was no point in being mad at you. We're probably better off as friends anyway."  
  
TK smiled. He was glad that Melissa wasn't mad at him. He wouldn't be able to handle having two women mad at him. It was good to know that Melissa understood his feelings for Kari.  
  
Matt opened the back door that led to the balcony and said, " Hey TK, you're the host of the party and you're not even hanging out with your friends. I think we should all leave and have a party at my place and you won't invited." TK laughed and said, "Sorry Matt. Don't worry, I'm coming in."  
  
The three of them walked inside. Davis yelled "Hey TS! Do you have any beer?" "No Davis. Tai got the last one." TK replied. "Oh man! Tai always gets everything." Davis said, frustrated. "Ha! You bet I get everything! You'll just have to be quicker next time Davis!" Tai said.   
  
Ken and Izzy walked up to TK. "So TK, what's it like to be the only guy here with, not one, but two ex-fiancés here?" Ken joked. "Yeah TK. Why don't you go ask Yolie to marry her then break up with her and you could go for the record with three ex-fiancés." Izzy joked as well. Both Ken and Izzy busted out with laughter. "Ha ha, very funny guys. At least I had the opportunity to be married while you haven't." TK retorted. "Hey! I am engaged you know." Ken said. Then Izzy turned to Ken and said, "Hey Ken, if you need advice on the wedding don't ask TK, he's never had one, but he is an expert on engagements." Once again they both busted out in laughter. TK just rolled his eyes.  
  
TK decided to walk away from Ken and Izzy and the abuse they were giving him. He looked over at Kari and saw that she was talking to Tai and Sora. He wanted to go over and talk with her also but decided not to. He didn't really know what to say to her. Well, actually he did know what to say to her. He wanted to say that he was in love with and that he thought that she should stop seeing the jerk that beat him up and that he thought that they should get back together, but for some reason he just couldn't find the courage to tell Kari those things.  
  
TK walked away to talk to everyone else, but for the rest of the night he couldn't stop thinking about Kari. He wanted so bad to be with her, to hold her and kiss her. Even after the party ended and everyone went home, TK still thought about Kari. 'What should I do? Should I tell Kari how I feel or should I just be her friend? When did my life become so complicated?' thought TK. He went to bed and fell asleep trying to forget about Kari.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
That's the end of chapter 7! What do you guys think? Did you like it? I'm beginning to think that this story is getting boring. Review and you're also welcome to give me suggestions on how to make the story more interesting. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon.  
  
A/N: Hi guys! I'm feeling a bit depressed right now because I only got three reviews for chapter 7. The first couple chapters started off strong and had gotten a lot of reviews but I've noticed a gradual drop in the amount of reviews that I have been getting. I don't want to sound like a bitch or anything, I just really like reviews. Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 7 and thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story because they really meant a lot to me. I'm gonna try my best to make this story more interesting for you all to read.  
  
ARCHANGEMON: I got your email. Thanks a lot for sending it!  
  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
It was a nice sunny day and Kari was walking down the streets of Odaiba. She had nothing in particular to do. She had gone to see her brother Tai, but when she knocked on the door of his apartment no one answered, which meant that no one was home. So Kari decided to go visit Yolie and Ken at their apartment, but they weren't home either. After that, Kari decided to just take a nice walk to get her mind off a few things.  
  
Kari had been walking for a little while when she noticed a lot of people coming out of the church across the street. The crowd was clapping and cheering. When Kari looked at the crowd of people she noticed that Yolie was among. Then Kari saw Joe, Tai, Mimi, Sora, and the rest of the digidestined.   
  
Kari was confused and had no idea what everyone was doing there, so she walked over to them and approached Yolie and Ken. "Hey guys. What is everyone doing here?" Kari asked them. "Kari! Uh...hi." Yolie had one of those surprised looks on her face that told Kari that she had just come somewhere that she shouldn't have. "What's going on here Yolie?" Kari asked with suspicion. By now Kari noticed that all the dds were looking at her with looks of horror on their faces. Davis came over to Kari to explain why they were at the church. "Well Kari...uh...you see...we're all here...uh...well...you tell her Tai!" he chickened out. Tai sighed. "Well...what Davis is trying to say is that...uh...well...we're here because TK just got married."   
  
Kari's eyes opened wide with shock. "What do you mean TK just got married!" she shouted. Just then a couple came bursting out of the church holding hands. Kari looked at them and saw that it was TK with...Mel?! TK married Mel! Kari suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. TK saw Kari there and walked over to her. "Uh, hi Kari! Isn't this great! I'm married!" He told her excitedly. Kari stood there with her mouth hanging open. After what seemed like forever she finally found her voice. "I thought you two broke up." Kari said. "We did, but then we realized that breaking up was a stupid thing to do so we decided to get married." TK answered.  
  
"TK honey! Lets go we have a honeymoon to get to!" Mel called. TK turned back to Kari and said, "I gotta go now. My wife and I are having our honeymoon at the Bahamas." With that TK and Mel went inside their limousine and drove off. On the back of the limo were the words 'Just Married'. Kari just stood there with her heart broken.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari sat up straight in bed. She couldn't believe the dream she had just had. TK and Melissa getting married? That's crazy! Right? 'Oh no. What if it really happens? What if TK really does marry her?' Just the thought alone made Kari shiver. She laid back down in her bed and tried to get her mind off of the dream. It took a while, but she managed to fall back asleep.   
  
When Kari woke up in the morning, she looked at her clock and saw that it was 11:00am. She got up, took a shower, and ate breakfast, but she couldn't seem to get her mind off of the dream she had that night. 'Why should I care if TK marries Melissa? He could marry her if he wanted. It's not like he and I are together or anything. But why do I feel so nauseous whenever I think of them together. Am I jealous of Mel?' Kari wondered.   
  
The phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. "Hello." Kari said when she picked up the phone. *Hey Kar. * It was TK.  
  
"Oh hey TK."  
  
*I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends later today. * Kari was surprised when he said that.  
  
"Uh, sure." She answered. "What time?"  
  
*12:30. Is that an okay time for you? *   
  
"Yeah that's fine."  
  
*Good. I'll see you in a couple hours. Bye. *  
  
"Bye." Then she hung up. Kari sat down on the couch and let out a big sigh. 'What I am thinking by going to lunch with TK. Of course Mel will be there. Do I even want to be around her?' Kari thought.  
  
Kari walked out the door and drove to Yolie's place. She desperately needed to talk to someone.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
TK was now at the mall with Melissa. His other friends were too tired and were still asleep when TK and Mel left. "So are you gonna tell Kari that you're in love with at lunch today?" Mel asked. "I'm not gonna tell her with all of you guys there." TK replied. "How come?" asked Mel. "I'd like to have some privacy when or if I tell her." He answered. "Don't even start that 'if' crap, you know you have to tell her. You dumped me for her. If you don't tell her then I'm gonna kill you and tell Kari myself that you're in love with her." Mel said. "Whatever." TK said.  
  
They continued to walk in the mall. They weren't really going in any stores, they just wanted to hangout together. "How about you buy Kari a gift while we're here at the mall." Mel suggested. "Could we talk about something else other than Kari?" TK asked, he was starting to get frustrated. "Okay, lets talk about you. Why can't you seem to stay engaged with a girl?" Mel asked with a mischievous grin on her face. "I don't think we should talk about that either." TK replied.  
  
As they were walking through the mall TK saw the guy that Kari went on the date with. TK got angry when he saw the guy with another woman. Mel saw TK staring at the couple and asked, "Uh, TK why are you staring at them?"   
  
TK didn't answer Mel. Instead he walked over to the guy. "Hey remember me?" TK asked angrily. "Yeah you're that punk that started a fight with me. If I remember correctly I think I beat the crap out of you. By the way, my name is Kane. We never did properly introduce ourselves to each other." Kane said. "Cut the small talk. I'll tell Kari that you're two timing her." TK said. "I'm not two timing Kari. This is my cousin you moron. She's visiting me for two weeks. Why would I cheat on Kari? She's a great person, any guy would be lucky to have her. You must feel like an idiot since you had her and was engaged to her but you stupidly left her. Well Kari has better taste in guys now, she's with me and I'm a much better guy than you." Kane said.   
  
Kane's statement made TK really angry and he was about to punch Kane but then he remembered the fight they had on Friday night so he decided not to. Instead he found come back against Kane. "If Kari's taste is better now and you're a better man than me, then why is Kari have lunch with me today?" Kane's face fell when he heard that. "Why would Kari have lunch with a looser like you?" he asked. "She didn't think I was looser when we were engaged and she said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me." TK retorted. "Well Kari told me she broke off the engagement which means that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with you." Kane replied.  
  
TK was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He just wanted to smack the smirk off of Kane's face. "Listen you jerk, I'm gonna get Kari back. I won't let her be with a jerk like you. You'll never have what Kari and I had." TK told him. Kane didn't seem phased by TK statement. Instead he had a challenging grin on his face and he said, "Kari's been talking about you. She says that you're a great basketball player. Well I've been known to be a great basketball player myself. How about you and I play a little one on one game later today, let's say about 2:00."   
  
TK couldn't refuse. "Sure. 2:00 you and me, one on one." The two guys shook hands and then TK and Mel walked away.  
  
"What was all that about?" Mel asked TK when they left. TK didn't say anything. They left the mall and drove back home.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was almost 12:30 and TK was at the restaurant with Mel, Chris, Kat, and Rick and they were all waiting for Kari to arrive. "Man I can't believe we missed seeing TK have a show down a some guy." Rick complained. "You know you'll have to win the game or else you'll end up looking like a completely idiot." Kat pointed out. "Yeah I know." TK said.  
  
Just then Kari walked into the restaurant and she did not look happy. She walked over to the table and sat down. "I talked to Kane today." Kari said to TK. TK gulped, he knew what was coming next. "I hear you accused him of cheating on me." She said. "I was trying to protect you." TK said. "Well thanks for looking out for me, but I know that Kane wouldn't cheat on me. Anyway I'm coming to see the game at 2:00." Kari said. TK groaned. "Do you have to?" he asked. "Yep." Kari replied. "Don't worry TK, we'll be there to back you up." Chris said.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was finally 2:00 and TK, Kari, Mel, Chris, Rick, and Kat were at the basketball court in the park waiting for Kane to arrive. He arrived within a couple of minutes. He had a grin on his face that meant that he was confident that he would beat TK. Kari walked over to him and gave him a kiss. Then Kane went over to TK and said, "Are you ready?" TK put on that same confident grin on his face and answered, "I'm ready, but can you promise that you wouldn't cry when I beat you?" "You have a big mouth." Kane said. With that they both walk onto the court and started the game.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 8's done. Sort of a cliffhanger. Will TK win of loose the game? You'll to read the next chapter to find out. I think I almos done with the story. There will only a couple more chapters. Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Digimon could never and will never belong to me.  
  
A/N: Woo Hoo! I'm finally on summer break and out of school. No homework for 2 months! Yes! Well sorry it took so long for me to update this story but I don't really like this story anymore. Anyway I'm still trying to make this interesting for you guys. Well read on and enjoy.  
  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The game was going well for TK. He was in the lead. He and Kane agreed that they would play up to 40 points. TK now had 36 and Kane had 34. TK had his friends from New York cheering him on and Kari cheered for Kane, which made want to puke. He couldn't figure out why Kari would like a guy like Kane. Maybe it was the fact that Kane was muscular and hot!  
  
Kane now had the ball and was dribbling it toward his basket. He scored a three pointer making the score 36 to 37 with Kane in the lead. TK had the ball now. He was running and Kane was in front of him. TK then gave Kane a crossover and then slam dunked. He laughed because now he only had one more basket to make to win the game.   
  
Kane ran towards his basket, took a shot, and missed. "Darn!" he yelled. TK had the ball. "Looks like I'm gonna win." TK said. He ran towards his basket with a big smile on his face. 'Now's my chance to impress Kari.' TK thought. TK stopped and took a shot, but Kane appeared out of nowhere and smacked the ball out of TK's hand. Then he took off with the ball to his end of the court.   
  
TK was too stunned to do anything. He watched as Kane made anther three pointer and won the game.  
  
"Yay Kane!" Kari cheered as she ran and gave him a hug. TK's friends walked over to him to comfort him. "Sorry about the loss TK" Kat said. "Yeah. It wasn't so bad anyway." Chris said. "Whatever." TK muttered. He was feeling lousy.   
  
Kane walked over to TK and put his hand out so he could shake TK's hand. "Good game." Kane said. TK didn't shake Kane's hand. Instead, he turned around and walked away. 'This has to be the worst day of my life.' TK thought sadly.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
TK and his friends had now arrived back at his apartment. "Come on TK, cheer up! You played a good game. It was just a game." Kat tried to cheer TK up. "Uh Kat, I think TK thought it was more than 'just a game'." Mel said. "Yeah, he didn't just lose the game, he lost Kari." Rick said without even thinking before he spoke. "Shut up Rick!" TK yelled. "Sorry." Rick muttered.   
  
"Well we got to pack now and head to the airport." Mel stated. "What do you mean you have to head to the airport?" ask TK. "We gotta go back home today buddy. We have work to get back to." Chris replied. "You didn't tell me you were leaving today." TK said. "Oops, must've forgotten that little detail." Mel said sheepishly.   
  
Two hours later TK and his friends were at the airport. "So when will I see you guys again?" TK asked. "Whenever you decide to get your lazy back to New York." Rick replied.   
  
"Last call for the flight from Odaiba to New York. I repeat, last call for the flight from Odaiba to New York!" the announcer called.  
  
"Well that's us. Later TK!" Chris said. Rick, Kat, and Chris walked to their plane. Mel stayed back for a few seconds. "It was nice seeing you again TK. Bye the way, even though I'm your ex-fiancé and I shouldn't be trying to help get a girlfriend, I'll still give you some advice. Don't give up. Go tell Kari how you feel and tell her what's in your heart." "Easier said than done." TK said. "Well bye Mel. I'm glad you came, and trust me, the next time we see each other we'll have a lot more fun." He gave Mel a tight hug and then she walked to the plane.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was now 7:00pm and TK was sulking around his apartment. He was upset because his friends went back to New York, but he was still mostly upset because he lost the basketball game.   
  
He kept thinking about what Mel said. 'Tell Kari how that I love her? Should I? I don't know if I can. But if I don't I could lose her forever. I'll have to tell her!'   
  
Not wanting to wait until his courage went away, TK got up and drove to Kari's apartment. He went up to her floor and knocked on the door.  
  
Kari opened the door and had a surprised look on her face when she saw TK. "Uh hey TK. What are you doing here." "I need to talk to you." TK replied. Kari opened the door wider to let him in.   
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Kari asked. "Well uh...I don't think you should see Kane anymore." TK said. "Really?" Kari was a bit taken aback by what TK had said. "Why shouldn't I see him anymore?" she asked. "Because he isn't right for you. You'll never had with him what you had with me." TK said. "That means I won't have a broken heart because that's what I had with you." Kari stated.   
  
TK didn't really know what else to say. "Maybe you should leave now TK." Kari said. TK look straight into her eyes. "No. I'm not gonna leave. I left you five years ago and I'm not doing it again. I...I love you Kari." "TK I-" Before Kari could finish her sentence, she felt TK's warm lips pressed against hers.   
  
Suddenly someone grabbed TK's shoulder from behind. TK was spun around and then he felt a hard blow to his eye. TK staggered and fell to the floor. When he looked up he saw Kane there. "Stay away from my girl!" Kane yelled. "Ouch, that hurt." was all TK managed to say.   
  
Kari knelt down next to TK. "TK are you okay?" she asked with concern. "Yeah, sure. I think I'll leave now." He said. He was angry but he didn't really want to fight Kane since he knew that Kane could kick his but anytime.   
  
TK then got up and walked out the door. 'How many times am I gonna lose to that jerk!' he thought as he hopped into his car.   
  
Instead of going home, TK decided to go to Matt's apartment. He needed to talk to older brother. The one thing he missed about being in New York for five years was talking to Matt about his problems. TK liked getting advice from Matt, even though sometimes it would bad advice.  
  
TK arrived at his brother's apartment and knocked on the door. Sora opened the door. "Oh hi TK. What brings you by?" she greeted her brother-in-law "Is Matt here? I kinda need to talk to him." TK replied. "Oh, okay. Come in. Matt's just trying to put Kyle to sleep."  
  
Matt walked out a few seconds later. "I here voices." He said. Then he saw his younger brother. "Oh it's just you." "Nice to see you too." TK responded sarcastically. Matt took   
  
Matt took a look at his brother's eye. "Wow, I thought that when black eyes get better the color fades, not gets even darker. Don't tell me you got into another fight TK." TK sighed and replied, "I didn't get into a fight. I just got punched really hard." "Who punched and why?" Sora asked. "Kane punched me because he saw me kissing Kari." TK answered. "You kissed Kari?!" Sora exclaimed. "Why'd you let him punch you and not punch him back?!" Matt asked.   
  
TK rolled his eyes at them and answered, "Yes I kissed Kari and I didn't really feel liked getting beaten up again so I didn't fight back." "Come on TK, you have to stand up to this guy and get your girl back." Matt encouraged. "I tried that Matt. I challenged him to a game of basketball and he beat me at too." TK said with a tone of frustration. "Do you want me and Tai to beat him for you?" Matt asked. "Don't you think you're too old and mature to go around beating up people?" asked Sora.  
  
"I don't need you to beat him up for me." TK said. "I just need some advice on how to get him out of Kari's life so I could be with her." "Well what did you say to Kari before you kissed her?" Sora asked. "I told her that I loved her." TK replied. "Did she say anything to you." Sora asked. "Well I didn't give her time to say anything. I just kissed her." TK said. "Did she kiss back?" asked Matt. "I think so." TK said. "It wasn't a very long kiss because Kane walked in and ripped me away from her and then he punched me."  
  
There was silence for a while then Sora said, "I think you should talk to Kari again. Just make sure that Kane is nowhere around and won't be making any surprise visits." "Yeah that's probably the best thing to do." Matt agreed. "Yeah I guess." TK muttered.   
  
TK left Sora and Matt's apartment after and hour. He didn't feel like going home so he decided to take a walk around the park. He still didn't really know what to do about Kari. He agreed with Matt and Sora that he had to talk to her, he just had no clue what to say. He already told her that he loved her. What else could he possibly say?  
  
TK stopped walking and sat on one of the park benches. He needed to think about this a lot. 'Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. I may have made things worse between us.' He thought.   
  
Then someone sat down next to him. "I think we need to talk." TK looked next to him and saw Kari there. He nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah we need to talk."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 9 is done! I hope you liked this chapter. Well please review. I love hearing what you think of the story. The next chapter will be the last chapter and this story will finally be finished. I'll try to get chapter 10 up quicker than this chapter so you won't have to wait forever. Bye for now. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Though I wish I did.   
  
A/N: Hi people! Well here it is, the very last chapter of this story. I know some of you are upset because of the fact that TK has been a whimp in this story. Just so you all know...I love TK! He's my absolute fav character in the show. I didn't plan of making a whimp, but somewhere along the line of writing this fic he ended up being a whimp and getting his butt kicked. Anyway, here's the last chapter so read, enjoy, and as always, review!  
  
Hope's Return Home  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
TK and Kari sat on the park bench for a while in silence. TK was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I know I shouldn't have gone over to your apartment like that." He said. Kari still didn't say anything so TK continued speaking. "I just couldn't stand seeing you with that guy. I should've been the one with you. I should've been your husband. I know that what happened between us was all my fault. I shouldn't have left."   
  
Kari turned her head and looked straight at TK. "TK, don't even try to blame all of this on yourself. It was my fault for not going with you to New York. I've known that for the last five years. I just didn't want to admit. If I'd have gone to New York with you, we'd be married and living happily ever after. I was just too scared to move far away from my family."   
  
Once again they were silent. Kari was thinking about that day that TK left. The worst day of her life. She should've gone with him. She wanted to go with him...but that never happened.   
  
~+~+~+FLASH BACK~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari was lying in her bed crying. Today was the day that TK Takaishi, the man who should have been her husband a week ago, was leaving her forever. He was at the airport now and everyone was there to say good bye to him. Everyone except for her.   
  
She looked at her clock. It was 12:30pm. TK's flight would be leaving in an hour. She was mad. Mad that he was leaving, but mostly mad at her self for not leaving with him. 'Stupid Kari! Stupid Kari Kamiya! You should be Kari Takaishi right now, but you're not! And do you know why you're not? Because you broke up with him! Stupid stupid Kari!' She scolded herself.   
  
That's when she made a decision. She was going down to that airport, find TK and tell him that she would be getting on that plane with him and both of them would live together in New York.  
  
Kari got off the bed and ran out the door, went down the elevator, and jumped in her car. She didn't have time to pack her suitcases or anything like that. She raced down the street attempting to get to the airport in time. Unfortunately with her luck she happened to get just about every red light in Odaiba.   
  
When she finally reached the airport she ran all the way to TK's gate. She arrived at the gate a few minutes later only to find that it was completely empty. Her friends had already left the airport and TK's plane had already departed.   
  
'No! This can't be! TK!!!!' She thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. She waited there for a while expecting one of those happy endings that are in the movies. The ones where a person runs to the airport before there loved one leaves only to find the plan has departed, but when the person turns around he/she sees their loved one standing behind them and they run into each other's arms and kiss and say that they love each other.  
  
But Kari didn't get her happy ending. TK was gone. He wasn't standing behind her and they weren't going to run into each other's arms. He was gone.   
  
~+~+~+END FLASH BACK~+~+~  
  
'Oh why didn't I just get on another flight to New York and meet TK there?' Kari wondered as she remembered the events of that day five years ago.   
  
"Kari?" TK said, snapping Kari out of her thoughts. "Hmm?" "I wish we could have what we had back then. I really do love you." TK said. Kari was about to say something when...  
  
Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiing! Her cell phone started ringing.   
  
"Hello?" Kari answered.  
  
*Kari...it's...me. * It was Davis and it was obvious to Kari that he was crying. "Davis what's wrong?" Kari asked. Her voice was full of concern.  
  
*It's Mia. S-She...was...was in a car...accident. She's in the hospital...in the ICU. She might not make it. I could lose her Kari! * Kari's eyes started to fill up with tears. Davis was in a wreck because his wife might die.   
  
"Hang on Davis. I'm on my way to the hospital now. Don't worry, everything will be okay." Then she hung up. "What's going on?" TK asked, knowing that something was wrong. "Davis's wife, Mia, was in a car accident. She not doing too good and Davis is a wreck. I'm going to the hospital to be with him." Kari said. "I'm going too." TK said. He also wanted to be there to comfort his friend in his time of need.  
  
The two of them took the bus to get to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they found Davis in the waiting room right outside the ICU. "Davis." Kari said as she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"How's she doing?" TK asked. "I don't know. I haven't seen her yet. Joe is in there with her right now. He said I couldn't see her just yet." Davis answered.   
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Joe finally came out. "How is she Joe. Is she gonna make it?" Davis asked. "Well she's still unconscious and she has a few broken ribs and she lost a lot of blood, but luckily not enough to need a blood transfusion. I'm sure she'll be fine a couple weeks." "Thank God." Kari whispered. "Can I see her now?" asked Davis. Joe nodded and Davis went in the room to be with his wife.   
  
Joe went to check up on his other patients while Kari and TK stayed in the waiting room. "I really hope Mia will be alright." TK said. "Yeah me too. I hope Davis doesn't lose her. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love." Kari said. TK knew that was referring to him in that last statement, but decided not to say anything about it.   
  
At that moment Ken, Yolie, and Cody appeared there. "Kari. TK." Yolie greeted. "How's Mia doing?" Cody asked. "Well she's not doing great, but Joe says that she'll be fine in a couple of weeks." Kari replied. "Oh good. We came here as soon as Davis called. I mean, for the first time in my life I actually felt sorry for Davis." Yolie said. "Do the others know?" Ken asked. "I don't know." Kari replied.   
  
The five of them waited for a while and then Davis came out of the room. "Hey Ken, Yolie, Cody. Thanks for coming." He greeted them. "How is she, Davis?" asked Ken. "She looks so fragile in there. I just wish that it happened to me instead of her."   
  
Kari, TK, Cody, Ken, and Yolie stayed for a couple hours at the hospital. They all wanted to make sure that Davis would be okay. Each one of them also went into Mia's room to see how she was doing. When Kari looked at her watch and noticed it was 11:15pm she decided that she should leave since she had to go to work early in the morning.   
  
Davis and Ken were still with Mia so Kari told TK to say good bye for her. "Tell Davis that I had to leave and that I want him to call me if there are any changes in Mia's condition." "Sure I'll tell him." TK replied. "How about you? What are you doing?" Kari asked. "Oh I think I'll stick around for a little while longer and then I'll leave." He answered. "Okay. I'll see you...uh...whenever." Then she left the hospital and went home.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari had a hard time sleeping that night. She was worried about Mia. Even though Joe said that she would be fine, she was still worried. She was also worried about Davis. In all the years she had known him, she had never seen him brake down like that. Instead of acting like the big strong guy he always acted as, he seemed so weak and helpless. 'I guess anyone's personality can change when it comes down to the person they love.' Kari thought.   
  
Of course the other thing that was keeping her up that night was TK. She couldn't get that kiss out of her head. It had brought back so many memories of when she and TK were together. 'Oh when did my life become so complicated?' she wondered.   
  
After tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, Kari was finally able to fall asleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The ringing of her alarm clock woke Kari up early the next morning. She was still too tired to get out of bed, but she had no choice but to drag herself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
After eating breakfast, she went in her car and drove to the building where she worked and then walked into her office. She was supposed to have a patient come in early in the morning but the girl never came. 'I hate it when people make appointments but don't show up. They're just wasting my time.' She thought.   
  
She was just going through her files and sorting out some stuff when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door only to see a delivery guy on the other side. "I have a delivery for Kari Kamiya." The delivery guy said. "Yeah that's me." Kari told him. "Here I need you to sign this." He said as he handed her a form to sign. After she signed the form he gave her a bouquet of a dozen roses. "Have nice day ma'am." He said and then left.   
  
Kari stared at the bouquet for a while and then she picked up the little card that was attached to it. It read:  
  
Sorry for everything that happened. Wish we could just start over.  
  
Love always,  
  
TK  
  
'Start over? Easier said than done.' Kari thought. She sighed to herself. She knew that she had to talk to TK and she knew what she wanted to say to him. The question was...would she be brave enough to say it.   
  
After a long day of work and seeing many patients, Kari was about to leave when her phones rang.   
  
"Dr. Kari Kamiya. How may I help you." Kari said, using her work greeting.   
  
*Hey Kari, it's me. * Said Davis. He sounded a lot more cheerful so Kari knew that nothing worse happened to Mia.   
  
"Hey Davis! What's going on?" she asked.   
  
*Mia finally regained consciousness. Now I can talk to her and tell her how much I love her. She's in a bit of pain but I'm just happy she's alive. I've never so scared in my entire life. *   
  
Kari smiled. She was glad to here that everything was going fine with Mia. She didn't think Davis could handle it if Mia had died. "I'm so happy she's doing better, Davis. I was just leaving work so I'll see you at the hospital in a few minutes."   
  
*Thanks Kari. I'll see you when you get here. Bye! *  
  
"Bye Davis." Then she hung up and left her office. Then she drove over to the hospital.   
  
When she got to the hospital she saw Davis and Matt in the waiting room talking and drinking Coke.   
  
"Hey guys." Kari greeted. "Hey Kari." Matt said. "What are you two doing out here?" Kari asked. "Sora's in the room with Mia and said that we couldn't come in with them. 'Girls only' were her exact words." Davis said. Kari laughed a little. "Well since I'm a girl I guess it's okay for me to join them." Then she went into Mia's room.   
  
"Hi Kari." Sora said when she saw Kari enter the room. "Hey Sora. Hi Mia. How are ya feeling?" Kari asked. "I've been better. My ribs hurt and I feel weak because I lost a lot of blood, but at least I'm still alive. Davis said that you were here last night. Thanks for coming to see me." Mia said. "No problem. That's what friends are for." Kari replied.   
  
Davis and Matt walked into the room at that moment. "Hey girls. Are we allowed to join you now?" Davis asked. "Of course you can join us. We wives can't really stand being away from our husbands for very long." Mia said. Davis walked over and gave her a kiss and Matt walked over to Sora and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
Kari felt a bit depressed as she looked at the two couples. They were so happy and in love. She suddenly started to feel like the fifth wheel, the only one there without a 'significant other'. She knew right then what she had to do. 'But am I brave enough to do it? Yes, I have to be. I need to do this.'  
  
"Kari? Yo, earth to Kari." Davis called, snapping Kari back to reality. "Huh?" "I asked if you wanted me to get you anything to eat from the hospital cafeteria. I getting some food for everyone else." "Oh uh, no thanks. I was just leaving anyway." She replied. "Bye guys. I'll come see you tomorrow Mia." Then she left.  
  
"Uh...what's up with her?" asked Davis. "I have no idea." Sora said.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kari didn't know what she was doing. One minute she's in the hospital talking to Mia, the next minute she's in her car driving to TK's apartment. 'I must be the craziest person in the world for doing this.' She thought.   
  
Before she knew it, she was there at TK's building. She rode the elevator up to TK's floor. She found herself right in front of TK's apartment. She didn't knock on the door. She just stood there, too scared and nervous to do anything else.  
  
Then all of a sudden the door flew open and TK was standing right in front of her. "Kari? What are you doing here?" TK asked. He was quite surprised to see her there. "I uh came to talk to you." She said. "Oh uh come in. I just heading out get some dinner, but if you want to talk then we could talk."   
  
Kari walked inside his apartment, but didn't say anything. "Kari? Are you okay?" TK asked. "Uh huh, I'm fine. I uh got the roses you sent." She said. "Oh. Did you like them?" TK asked. "Yeah they were very nice."   
  
They were both silent for while. Then TK asked, "Uh Kari? Is there a specific reason why you came here?" "Yeah. I wanted to tell that...uh... when you kissed me last night it...brought back old memories of you and me. It reminded me of when we were together." Kari said. "Oh" was all TK said. He didn't really know what else to say.   
  
Kari was silent for a while. Then she continued, "Last night you told me that you loved me. Well I just wanted to tell you that I love you too." TK was shocked to hear that. All that came out of his mouth was "W-What about Kane?" "I broke up with him last night after he punched you. Didn't I tell you?" "No you left that part out." TK said. "Oops I guess I forgot that one little detail."   
  
TK smiled. Then he walked closer to Kari and put an arm around his waist. His head leaned forward and he and Kari's lips met in a soft, tender kiss. "So would you like to join me for dinner? Our second first date." He asked when they broke from their kiss. "I'd love to TK"  
  
With that the couple walked out the door hand in hand, ready to once again start their lives together.  
  
THE END  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Yay!!!! I finished the story! Wow I had fun writing fic. Anyway first and foremost I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story because you really inspired to continue writing. Remember to review and if you didn't like it just remember that this was my first fic ever so don't be harsh on me. Well now that this fic is done I really encourage you all to read my other fic 'The Clone Wars'. I like that one more than I like this one. Well Bye! 


End file.
